Together
by BnB447
Summary: Booth and Brennan love each other and now they are having a baby together. Fluffy and heartwarming one shot set in season 7. COMPLETE


_AN: I typed this out on my iPhone while I was on a flight to see my best friend._

_It's been sitting in my folder for months. I thought now was a good a time was any to post._

_**Rated M but it's more a hard T but there is not really a rating for that.**_

He sighed when he saw her. There she was, perfect in every way. Her beautiful auburn hair was covering her creamy vanilla skin. Her light freckles peeking through the strands that lay on her shoulder. This woman, his Bones, was just what he always wanted, what he needed. Nothing was more perfect than her and he thanked God everyday for her.

He knew, he had always known, that she was made for him. From the very minute he saw her standing in that lecture hall. Her hips swaying as she explained bones to a class of eager Anthropology students. The way her lips formed as she spoke the words he didn't understand but in the same instant, did. Bones. His. No one else would ever see her like this, the way she was now. Perfectly pregnant with his daughter. His daughter, with his Bones. They had done that together. They were going to have a child together. A night that stemmed from hurt and comfort, to a magical experience he had been waiting seven years for.

He knew. 30, 40, 50 years. He just knew. He watched her, naked under the shower. Blissfully unaware he was there, blissfully lost in cupping her rounded stomach. God, how he loved the way she loved him and their unborn child. Cold, my ass he thought as she mumbled soothing words down to her stomach. She did that when the baby kicked. He had to wrap his arms around her so he stripped off his boxers and t-shirt, and stepped into the shower. His hands immediately laced with hers on her stomach and his lips kissed her neck. Blissful, like in a cocoon, he trailed his lips from her neck to her shoulder and he turned her in his arms.

This was not about shower sex, that was the last thing on his mind. No, this was about loving. Loving her and admiring her. His woman, his Bones. He trailed his eyes down to her stomach. He bent down and kneeled, his eyes at her belly button.

"Hi, baby girl." He kissed Brennan's stomach and wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her into his lips. Softly, carefully, he dropped kisses all over her stomach. She laced her fingers in his hair, stroking his nape with love. Standing up he trailed his hands up her back, over her shoulders and down her front. Cupping her heavy breasts in his hand, he felt them but didn't squeeze. Dropping his lips down, he kissed and sucked on her clavicle, exciting a content moan from her lips. She tucked her finger under his chin and brought his mouth up to hers. He smiled at her before nipping at her lips. Her soft, rosy lips. They would never kiss another man again and that made him smile because she was his, finally. Nothing else mattered. His. His tongue grazed her lips and she willingly granted him access. There was no fight for dominance. Only a mutual dance.

It was slow, almost painfully so, but it was tender. Oh God was it tender. His hands found their way to her hair and tangled in the wet strands. Her hands landed flat on his firm chest. The kissed lasted what seemed like a million years and when they broke apart, they both smiled. Foreheads touching, blue met brown and they lost each other again. Her oceans had a spark of fire in them, his browns, almost onyx.

"I hope she has your eyes, Bones." It was almost a whisper from his lips.

"No, I want her to have your caring brown eyes." Brennan traced her thumb over his eyelids, the eyelids he was unaware he had closed. Her words warmed his heart.

"Whatever eye colour she has, she will be perfect. Just like her mother. Caring and smart, God Bones, she will be so smart. Our little squint."

"And like you too, Booth. Warmhearted, caring, amazing bone structure," she traced her finger over his jaw. "She will be a hero, a fighter, beautiful and most importantly, she will be loved." He grabbed her into another kiss, this one more passionate and firmer than the previous. It was perfect, everything. They didn't care that the water was running cold, all they cared about was the family they had made together.

_AN: If you enjoyed this little bit of fluff, please review._


End file.
